The Gundam Pilots and Halloween
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: What if a Wufei found a girl who was from the past and had visions of his death? Who is she and why did she come here now?


_**The Gundam Pilots and Halloween. **_

What do you think that the pilots do on Halloween? Give me your best guess. You, in the front row. No not trick or treating, not pulling pranks, and not holding a party. No to all the suggestions, even the most logical ones. I'll tell you what they were doing on a Halloween, not too long ago. We'll start elsewhere.

We start on a street that was quiet, and ordinary, where one girl wanted to be like any of the pilots and their counter part and maybe, just maybe their girlfriend. She had no life after school and she always wanted to write stories that contained the pilots that always had the character that they liked tortured, and loved and every thing else that was happening to her at that moment. Well there was this storm that was going on one Halloween night and she was at her computer and was typing one of her stories and wanted to be with someone so badly and wanted to be loved by some one that was like her boyfriend. Though she had none she wished that she did with all her might.

The storm had increased in violence and was spewing lightning left and right. She always loved this type of storm and the violence that matched her attitude. Then lightning struck one of the power lines out side her house and the electricity traveled down to the computer and opened a portal and sucked her in. It all happened in a minute and closed behind her. The girl was thrown into a room where people were and was conscious, until she hit her head on the desk and only saw blurs after that until she welcomed the darkness that invaded her vision. She gave in to the heaviness that she felt, and fell into oblivion.

"What do we do with the kid?" said Duo Maxwell. He was different than what you would expect of the pilot. He was six feet tall and his braid was now four feet in length with amethyst eyes. He wore a black shirt and jeans. He was quite buff after the months of training.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do with the kid'?" asked Wufei Chang, who was also buff depending on your definition. He was about six foot two and had grown out his hair so now it was in a long ponytail and his eyes were abysses where you could drown looking into them for too long. He was wearing a preventer's uniform that made him even more handsome and dashing than ever. He was almost convinced that the kid was not here by accident and almost believed it.

"I mean what are we going to do? Should we go and tell Heero and the others and let them know, or do we care for her our selves?" asked Duo in a concerned voice, for they knew that there was a reason to why she was here.

"I don't know what you are saying and don't care at the moment." Wufei said and looked over the girl that was lying on the floor of the room in the house that the five of them shared. "She has a serious wound and a couple of broken ribs and a sprained ankle."

"I'll get the others and,"

"No, I'll carry her myself. Now we'll put her in a spare room for now," Wufei said and led Duo to a spare room on the upper floor.

"I need water and a cloth to wipe the blood off her and a spare set of pajamas. I also need any and all evidence that we left in the study. Like her book bag that was with her."

"With who?" asked a soft voice from the entrance of the room. It was Trowa thankfully and he had the bag that had been with the girl when she. . . . . . . appeared. Trowa was about six-foot two and had brown hair and was wearing a green shirt with tan paints. "I found this in the study. You two were down there weren't you?" he asked as he placed the bag on the floor by the foot of the girl's bed. "I heard a noise and went down to investigate. "

"Yeah we were down there and were with the maps and such. But she just fell on the floor and we were worried." Dou said with out stopping for breath.

"I see. Well, we might as well tell Heero and Quatre," Trowa said and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl with water in it and a washcloth and a pair of what appeared to be a pair of pajamas.

"Thanks," Wufei muttered and took the items that were handed to him. He removed the blood from her face and hair with the gentleness that he rarely showed to people.

"Dou, go tell the other two that we have a guest that will be staying here for a while," Wufei said started to remove her cloths.

"No problem!" Duo said and headed out the door with Trowa right beside him.

Wufei started to change her into the new cloths, a blush staining his cheeks. She wasn't at all what he thought about her on first glance. She was fit enough, though he wouldn't admit it and knew that she was here for a reason. Her hair was a brown that was lighter than Heero's but darker than Duo's.

It had been ten years since the Gundams had been destroyed peace was not as it seemed. This was not the peaceful times that Relena had been building. It was filled with crime and super idiots.

The girl had now been changed and she was shifting around. Wufei had been placing the cloth that Trowa had brought back with him on her head and she had a fever.

She opened her eyes and looked around wildly. "Where am I and who are you?" she asked in a threatening voice. Her eyes were a green-gray. A color that he had never seen, except on the grass of winter.

"I am Chang Wufei. You are in the house of Quatre Winner. You were found in the living room, down stairs. Now that I've answered your Questions, Who are you and where are you from?"

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm from West Hartford, Connecticut." The girl said. Her body shook with controlled emotions. "Please kind sir, what year is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep by the time he had gotten over the shock of being called "kind sir."

"Its after colony 203. You're safe from what ever dumped you in the living room," Wufei answered, gently brushing hair out of her eyes. He watched her for a while, before the need for sleep claimed his mind and went to get a blanket and a pallet. He moved the pallet into the room with Elizabeth. 'This way,' he thought as he settled onto the floor. 'I can keep an eye on her.'

The other pilots noticed this, but said nothing. Heero was the one to check in on them later around one in the morning, after typing up a report that he had to do for Une. Wufei had some how migrated onto the girls bed. He was lying on his back next to the girl and was covered by the blanket that was on her bed. The girl had her head on his shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist.

The other three had checked her bag that had fallen with her and found that she was not from this time, and that they were really characters in a comic series. This had confused them, because the comic was written in the late 21st century; which was over two hundred years ago.

"We can only watch and wait," Quatre had said. "Until we know that she isn't a pawn in some sick game, we can't let her out side the property." They all had agreed with him.

()()() Wufei's dream()()()

He was walking down the hall of headquarters, not running into people as he usually did. Elizabeth was beside him, looking wearily at the corridors. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out from the side corridor and hit Elizabeth, who had shielded him from the bullet. The wound was on her shoulder and was not serious. Wufei went after the person, only to be caught in a hail of bullets. The last thought was he hoped someone took care of Elizabeth…

()()()End Dream()()()

Wufei woke up to a warm bed and someone lying on his shoulder and an arm firmly wrapped around his waist. He looked over to see Elizabeth's head on his shoulder and her arm firmly around his waist. And by the looks of her face she was dreaming.

"No, I won't let you harm them… No! You can do what you want to me Just don't harm them! No, no, no! No Wufei!" she yelled. She woke up panting and looked around to see Wufei, then collapsed against him shuddering.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I was in this room, and you and four other boys were on tables that had straps on them and they were going to torture you for information that you did not have," her voice was thick with emotion, she was close to crying. "They found out something that they were going to use against the Preventers, but they said that only I knew it, and if they didn't get the information, they were going to get it out of me one way or another." Tears were sliding down her cheeks by the time that she mentioned this. "They started with you and I couldn't even reach you to take away your pain."

"Who were they?" asked Wufei, concerned that this was another part of his dream that only Elizabeth knew.

"I don't know," she said, her face buried in Wufei's shoulder. "I still can't believe that I'm here, with you and the other pilots, I mean. I never expected you to exist; I mean you boys were fiction in my time. You and the others are _real_," she said with awe and fascination. "I'm not smart, but I could help around the house and cook for you boyos sometimes."

"I'm sure that we could work something out with the others. But what can you cook? I mean, we're all at Quatre's mansion and well he kind of has servants to do that," Wufei said and looked across the room. There was a digital clock that said the time in harsh neon green.

1:45 am.

"Why don't we try to get some more sleep?" Wufei said glancing at the girl that was beside him. Elizabeth nodded and fell back with sleep leaden eyes. She was about to close her eyes, when Wufei said something that was along the lines of "sweet dreams," but couldn't quite make it out, she was so tired. Soon, quiet darkness invaded her thoughts, and she was soon in a dreamless state.

Wufei looked at the girl beside him and wondered if this was a girl who could see glimpses of the future. She looked so ordinary, well so did Quatre and HE was a gundam pilot and a politician and a busessness man. She was now resting quietly, arm still around him and head still on his shoulder.

Remembering a song he heard some where, he began to hum it to her quietly.

"**Lay down your sweet and weary head,**

**Night is falling; you have come to journey's end,**

**Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before,**

**They are calling from across a distant shore.**

**Why do you weep?**

**What are these tears upon your face?**

**Soon you will see,**

**All of your fears will pass away**

**Safe in my arms, **

**You're only sleeping.**

**What can you see on the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea, **

**A pale moon rises.**

**The ships have come, **

**To carry you home.**

**Dawn will turn**

**To silver glass**

**Light on the water **

**All souls pass **

**Hope fades**

**Into the world of night**

**Through shadows falling **

**Out of memory and time**

**Don't say **

**We have come now to the end**

**White shores are calling **

**You and I will meet again**

**  
You'll be here in my arms **

**Just sleeping,**

**What can you see?**

**On the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea**

**A pale moon rises**

**The ships have come **

**To carry you home **

**And dawn will turn **

**To silver glass **

**Light on the water, **

**Gray ships pass,**

**Into the west. (1)**

Wufei's words had lulled him into sleep as well. By the time he had woken up again, it was about eight thirty in the morning. He felt the arm that was around his waist and head that rested on his shoulder. Slowly, he disentangled him self from the hold that was placed on him.

He knew that today was his and the other pilots day off and they definitely needed it.

So how was that? I know that I am not good at this stuff. Sorry.

1- Into the west from the return of the king and I love that song.


End file.
